This invention relates to display lighting systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a display lighting system that assembles and installs easily, and provides effective illumination of objects on display.
Many known display lighting systems include is lighting units held out either above or below displayed objects by cantilever arms secured to display shelving or a nearby structure, such as a wall. The lighting unit typically includes a light source, ballast, reflector, one or more lampholders, and electrical wiring and connectors. Assembling and installing such lighting systems are often both mechanically and electrically tedious and time consuming, because of numerous parts, fasteners, and electrical connections. Moreover, such lighting systems typically include bare-lamp striplights mounted to a mounting board. The striplights and mounting board are then typically hidden behind a valance board and pass under the cantilever arms. Accordingly, access to electrical wiring and components is cumbersome.
Furthermore, many known display lighting systems ineffectively illuminate objects on display shelving because the light source is typically not set back sufficiently from the shelves. xe2x80x9cSetbackxe2x80x9d is the horizontal distance measured from the outside edge of a shelf to a light source. Sufficient setback permits emitted light to more completely illuminate the vertical faces of displayed objects. Attaining sufficient setback is usually impractical, however, because the obtrusive sizes of the lighting unit, valance, and cantilever arms-required to hold the lighting unit and valance add clutter, thus distracting attention away from the displayed objects. One known display lighting system reduced the size of the lighting unit by moving the lamp ballast to one of the supporting arms. However, any benefit provided by the smaller lighting unit was offset by the increased size of the arm. Generally, most display lighting systems reduce the distraction by using lighter (i.e., smaller) arms, which consequently limits the amount of setback possible.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a display lighting system in which luminaires can be easily assembled and installed.
It would also be desirable to provide a display lighting system in which rows of luminaires can be easily wired to a power source with wiring and components that are easily accessible and substantially out of view.
It would further be desirable to provide a display lighting system in which light sources can be sufficiently setback from a display to provide effective illumination with little distraction.
It is an object of this invention to provide a display lighting system in which luminaires can be easily assembled and installed.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a display lighting system in which rows of luminaires can be easily wired to a power source with wiring and components that are easily accessible and substantially out of view.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a display lighting system in which light sources can be sufficiently setback from a display to provide effective illumination with little distraction.
In accordance with this invention, a display lighting system for illuminating objects and areas is provided. The system includes at least one luminaire, which includes a lamp housing, a wireway enclosure, and first and second arms. Each arm has first and second ends. The lamp housing includes two endplates, a reflector, and at least one lampholder. The wireway enclosure is dimensioned to include electrical wiring and at least one electrical component, such as a lamp ballast or transformer. The lamp housing is attachable to the arms at the first ends, and the wireway enclosure is positioned between the first and second arms adjacent the second ends.
In a first preferred embodiment, the first and second arms at the second ends can be mounted to a structure, such as, for example, display shelving. Furthermore, each arm has a support structure extending outward from the second end that supports the wireway enclosure.
In a second preferred embodiment, the wireway enclosure can be mounted to a structure, such as, for example, a wall, and the first and second arms at the second ends are attachable to respective sides of the enclosure.
Advantageously, electrical wiring (e.g., power conductors) can be run to adjacent luminaires preferably through nipple connectors connecting adjacent wireway enclosures. Moreover, wiring unrelated to the display lighting system can be run conveniently and inconspicuously through one or more adjacent wireway enclosures. For example, power conductors for electrical outlets on other circuits, emergency lighting circuits, computer lines, telephone lines, and burglar alarm wiring can also be run through wireway enclosures. Also, any necessary system separation barriers can be installed within each enclosure. The wireway enclosure has at least one removable cover to permit access to the interior of the enclosure. These features simplify electrical connections when installing rows of luminaires and keep the wiring out of view.
In addition, by providing a separate wireway enclosure for electrical components and wiring, the lamp housing can be small, permitting small arms to be used to support the housing at sufficient setbacks from objects displayed on shelving. This improves the illumination of the vertical face of the displayed objects, while reducing distraction to the objects caused by the arms and housing.